Yukei
by Kira Elric
Summary: After being kidnapped again, Yusei starts acting strange.  The other's don't know what to do with his strange outbursts and this new personality that calls himself "Yukei"
1. Outburst

Chapter 1: Outburst

_'What the hell did I do?' _was all the delivery boy could think as he jumped back dodging a blow from his best friend. The boy was faster, more agile… Yusei had never been like this in the past. Yusei was always a quiet boy… a quiet soul who sat with his newest creation happily, for hours working endlessly in the hopes of bringing it to life. Yusei was the quiet boy who would set tirelessly working at his computer trying to program a proper operating system for his (or a friend's) d-wheel. So needless to say the older of the two was taken by surprise when the raven haired boy had lashed out at him. It was rather sudden. Crow couldn't put the event into words.

"Yusei! Yusei? Look I said I'm sorry! Just calm down Ok!" the red head shouted as he held up an arm to block the fist that was thrust at him. Crow jumped back, to dodge the next onslaught of blows in his direction only to trip. The heel of his foot caught the small red tool chest setting on the floor and the small frame went tumbling backwards. Hazel eyes went wide as their owner felt his back hit the floor with a hard thud.

"Now I have you!" the raven haired duelist hissed as he drilled a fist into the fallen male's cheek, firmly grabbing him by the collar with his free hand.

"YUSEI! STOP! PLEASE!" Crow shouted simply distraught at his friend's behavior. However despite his plea, the younger of the two ignored the words and continued to drill fist after fist into the smaller frame below him. Blood running from Crows now cracked lip he weakly reached up to grab Yusei by the wrist in order to at least to prevent one more blow. It was then, that Crow took the time to look at the boy before him. His eyes were wild and his hair was a mess. More Yellow streaks than normal wildly stood along his spikes and a fiery red rage swirled in his one open eye.

"Yus-ei?" The smaller male stuttered, slightly frightened of the boy that stood over him with a wicked grin painted on his lips.

"YUSEI!" a female voice filled the room. Footsteps came clanking down metal stairs rapidly as the sounds of a duel disk falling into activation. Before either of the two boys knew what had happened the raven haired duelist was wrapped in the vines of a rose and being lifted off of the ground forcefully.

"Yusei Fudo! Just what has gotten into you?" the female voice screamed, her voice echoing off the walls as she bellowed at the man caught in the grasp of her monster. She turned her attention to the battered body on the floor for only a moment to ask "Crow are you alright?"

"Just fine, Aki. Just gunna lay here for a while though." The red head spoke weakly. With that the Psychic duelist turned back the boy trapped in her plant's thorns.

"Yusei just what the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped again as she watched the blue eyed boy thrash about, only causing himself more injuries.

"Let me go! I demand you let me go this instant, you little bitch!" he growled at her jerking roughly against a thorn and causing a minor slash to his arm. Before he could say anything else he felt his body thrashed against a wall, and then all he saw was black.

"Aki! What the hell was that for? That's YUSEI you're thrashing around!" Crow shouted setting up suddenly, worry painting his features as he saw his best friend pass out in the Roses clutches.

Aki gave the boy an unconcerned glance. "And it was **_y_**_**ou**_ that he seemed to beat the shit out of for no good reason. This is Yusei we're talking about…. He is capable of taking a beating. He'll be fine." she stated casually as she too watched the small boy's body go limp. However, ignoring the thin line of red now running from Yusei's forehead as he 'slept' in the not-so-gentle-arms of Aki's rose, she didn't release him. Crow could only stare, he wanted to say something in protest but couldn't find the energy. Aki knew what she was doing and Crow knew she wouldn't do anything too serious to hurt Yusei… at least so he hoped.

It didn't take long before Jack came home after a "hard day's work" (if you considered a hard day flirting with the locals and drinking coffee) and saw this scene before him. It had been a couple of hours and the twins had made their way over to the house, and could be found on the floor patching up the wounded Crow, while Aki however was still holding an unconscious Yusei 'at bay'.

"What the hell happened here?" The former king snapped, pointing a finger dramatically at the boy suspended in the 'witch's' vines. "Why the hell is Yusei unconscious?" he snapped his violet eyes falling on the orange haired male looking for answered. He was silenced quickly at that question and brought to another, "And what the hell happened to you?" The Blond snapped crossing his arms in annoyance.

"_**He happened.**_" Crow snapped pointing up at their raven haired friend. Jack merely rose an eyebrow at this accusation. That hardly made sense. This was _Yusei_ he was talking about, the boy could hardly come to hurt and animal let alone a friend. He practically forced himself to take out Kiryu for crying out loud. …. No Scratch that. Yusei _**did**_ force himself to fight Kiryu… so there was no way Yusei of all people could be the cause of Crow's injuries.

"No Seriously…what happened?" Jack snapped again and Crow balled a fist in frustration. How could Jack just not believe him? Why would be lie about something like this? Something was seriously wrong with Yusei and Jack didn't seem to care.

"I _**told you.**_ Yusei. He was Yusei but he wasn't… Jack it was like he was a different person. Like he just snapped. All I did was go to tell him was sorry for a few days ago…." Crow started, pausing only for a moment.

"You mean the kidnapping? Yusei was up and about?" The blond interjected.

"Yeah. He was working on his D-Wheel and I wanted to apologize for ya know…. Not being there for him and all and the next thing I know he turned around and punched me in the face. Jack he just snapped. He caught me so off guard that I didn't know what to do…" Crow explained his eyes looking to the floor as he spoke. There was a silence that filled the room for a few moments as the air became dry and settled around them.

"When I came in Yusei had Crow pinned to the ground and was beating him to death." Aki crossed her arms, setting a gaze on the other two boys, but not letting up her guard/hold on the other sleeping boy. Before the blond could respond to the woman's words a soft grunt filled the air. All eyes dashed up the boy in question and watched as his body shifted and he slowly rose his head.

Eyes opened slowly, revealing the ever calming blue that everyone knew and loved. Crow took in a sigh of relief to not see that crazy blaze of red fire staring back at him. Blurry in sight, Yusei looked around the room slowly. Soon enough the raven haired duelist realized there was no floor as he pushed down a foot.

"Gah!" he shouted squirming at the sudden shock only causing the thorns to dig into his arm with the sudden twist. "Ow!" he sounded again looking about to realize he was caught in Rose Tentacles' grasp once again. "What is going on? Aki what are you doing put me down!" he sounded in surprise and tried to stop himself from his instinctual reactions to squirm in his bonds.

"This is for your safety and ours Yusei." She responded shortly, giving him a cold glare.

"Safety?" he shouted looking through the room, his eyes growing wide as they settled on his orange haired friend. "… Crow! Crow, Are you ok? What happened?"

The smaller boy looked away, crossing his arms with care as to not aggravate his sore muscles. "Tch- don't even try that Yus'. You beat the shit out of me without warning and then act like you don't remember? Well if this a joke man, I ain't laughin." he snapped, anger obviously lacing his tone.

Yusei shook as the words rolled off of Crow's tongue. There was no way….he was responsible? No! There had to be another reason… something happened. That had to be the case. Yusei refused to believe that he was the cause for Crow's injuries. He would never raise a hand to one of his friends. He loved his friends. His friends were his special treasures…there was no way…no way he would hurt them….was there? He dropped his head, his dark bangs falling over his eyes. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? He couldn't remember a large chunk of time…and he had no explanation of why. He remembered Crow starting to talk to him while he was repairing his D-Wheel and that's where the record stopped.

"Now guys don't jump to conclusions! That's just not Yusei! Yusei loves us too much! He wouldn't ever do anything to hurt us." Rua chimed in after seeing the reaction Yusei gave to Crow's explanation.

"Rua's right. That really honestly doesn't sound like Yusei." Ruka spoke, also agreeing with her sibling.

Aki crossed her arms and looked to the two children. "You're right, it doesn't sound like Yusei… but I know what I saw -"

"- And I know what I felt." Crow added with a ginger touch to one of his already well developed bruises, "-and Yus' has one of the meanest rights I've ever gotten decked with. This blood ain't make-believe kiddies." The red head sighed, gathering his thuoghts. "Look- I know just as well as the next guy…. Hell _**better**_ than the next guy that Yus' is one of the gentlest people I've ever met, but that doesn't change the fact that _**he's the one**_ that beat the living tar out me." Crow piped in with a slight hesitance to his voice. His grey eyes looked up to the one he called his best friend, almost pained to look at him - his mind seriously wondering what was wrong. "Yusei… you know if you ever have something you want to talk about… anything you need to get off your chest you can come to me right? I don't know what I did to set you off, and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about the other day - cause I really am - I just - I just don't like seeing you like this buddy. Yusei, are you ok? What's wrong? You can talk to us… we're your friends."

Yusei yet again, was struck silent by the boy's words unable to think of the proper way to explain his situation. It had been three days since he was kidnapped - for a second time. This time had been different. This time no one had come to his rescue. This time he had his captor's messing with this head. He didn't know exactly what they did to him. He couldn't remember that either, but he did remember waking up, back at home with everyone looking over him with worry.

"Yusei… What's wrong? Are you alright?" The smaller Satellite sounded once more, worried for his friend.

Yusei's voice came soft and quiet, as he refused to look up. "Crow… I'm sorry. I - I - I don't know. I - I- I can't…..remember." he paused, causing everyone to stare at the boy in confusion. "Anything."

To be Continued….


	2. Spirit

Chapter 2 - Spirit

About Three days had passed since Yusei's outburst, six since the kidnapping. Everyone had been a little shaken up since then, however the incident has effected Crow and Yusei more than the rest. The raven haired dueled had shut himself off from just about everyone and everything since it happened. He refused to look anyone in the eyes, most of all the orange-haired male. Yusei had always been shy, but now it was just getting out of hand.

Crow sat in the make-shift kitchen of their 'apartment' at a table he had helped Jack build. The blond sat at the other side, with his usual confident aura as he sipped at the coffee he had actually prepared himself. They sat there in silence…for at least thirty minutes…listening to the clock tick in the background. The air grew heavy, and the silence became awkward until both of them were about to break….

"Where is Yusei?" a female voice filled the room and both males snapped their attention in the direction it came.

"Oh it's you Aki." Crow said blandly as if nothing interesting had happened. Her eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

"He's hauled up in his room…" Jack stated in an uncaring tone, pausing to take another drink of his coffee "….he hasn't come out of there for anything but necessities for the last three days."

"Well have you tried talking to him?" The woman interjected, her temper obviously flaring at this news. She walked towards them, and slammed her hand down on the make-shift table. "You haven't, have you? You know he needs you to be there for him! You're practically his brothers!" The Psychic Duelist shouted accusingly.

Crow held his hands up, claiming innocence as she spoke. "Calm down, Aki. Calm down. We have, we have. I swear. I tried talking to Yusei many times, he won't talk to me. Aki he won't even look at me. And well as for Jack… I told him he's not allowed to talk to Yusei." he said explaining himself quickly to the fiery pink haired girl before droning off.

"And why is that?" she snapped.

"Jack thinks and talks with his fists."

That was an easy enough explanation for the woman to understand that they did at least think of Yusei's well-being. With that out of the way, Aki locked eyes with the grey eyed male, determination filling her brown orbs. "Crow, where is Yusei's room? I want to talk to him."

"It's not going to do anything Aki, Yusei won't talk to anyone. He never shushed the twins away yesterday."

"You have to be kidding me? That's nothing like Yusei. That's exactly why I need to talk to him…" Aki paused at Jack's sudden indirect interjection.

"Good Morning."

Just who was he talking to….? Both Aki and Crow turned to look over Jack's shoulder towards the door way to the kitchen. There stood a raven haired boy with wildly streaked hair. His clothes were loose, his eyes looked blackened, and he looked slightly paler. All in all the young signer looked to be less than 'up to par' and looked in need of a large meal and a long bath. Aki raised a brow, surprised by the picture of the man before her. Jack said nothing, and went back to smugly drinking his coffee while Crow found himself lifted from his seat and approaching the taller male.

"Yusei?' he spoke cautiously, walking towards him slowly. "Yusei, buddy are you alright?" he chimed again only to see blue eyes - filled with guilt- look over to him ever so slightly and shy away quickly. He walked forward a few steps, pulled something that looked like food from the refrigerator, poured himself a glass of water and turned to leave the room, not speaking a word.

Aki just stared in disbelief at the whole scene, knowing that was nothing like Yusei. Crow however made a move to leave the room, to follow him but felt a strong hand grab his shoulder. Jack looked down at the fiery boy and shook his head. "You should know by now Crow. He's going to be in this state until he comes to terms with the fact he hit you. You're the last person he needs to see."

Slow and steady footsteps brought Yusei back to his room. He turned the knob and resumed his life within the four walls he considered his current 'sanctuary'. He sat down on his bed, staring at the wall for a moment doing nothing. He had placed his newly acquired food and water on the desk next to him and pulled a blanket up over his shoulders. He still was trying to come to terms with the fact he had actually been the one to beat one of his closest friends - one of his brothers - bloody. It scared him to think what else he could do and not remember it. Last thing he wanted was to snap on someone like Aki or one of the twins. He wouldn't ever be able to forgive himself if he hurt anyone worse than what he did to Crow…and Yusei was pretty sure next time would be worse.

The boy let out a sigh and looked down at the sheets on his bed.

"Why did I do that? What could I have been so upset about that I would hurt him?" Yusei mused aloud to the silence.

_I 'Because he wasn't there for you when you needed him, Yusei. He's not a friend you need if he can't help you when you're hurt.' /I _

Yusei jerked his back arcing, body rigid at the voice echoing in the back of his mind. He was sure he heard a voice, absolutely sure he'd heard ….

I 'Oh you heard me alright, Yusei. I'm here, with you. I won't leave you alone. I'll protect you from those bumbling fools you call 'friends'. /I

"Where are you? Who are you?" Yusei shouted, his eyes wide, confusion and an obvious sense of fear covering his features.

He heard chuckled. Yusei could hear the distinct sound of chuckling, and he suddenly felt arms wrap themselves over his shoulders and pull his back flush to another body. That was impossible…Yusei jerked and heard that little chuckle again.

I'Oh calm down, Yusei. I'm right here with you. Inside of you. I'm a part of you.' /I

Yusei jerked around, and stared wide eyed at the other figure looking back at him. It was….himself? No it wasn't….but at the same time it was. He looked like him… but at the same time he didn't. His hair was wild, and one eye was closed - a purple scar dashed through it. His eyes were a fiery burning red, compared to his own calm blue. The young signer just sat there, slack jawed at the sight. Just WHO was this person before him?

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Yusei managed to force out, pure confusion lacing his tone.

There was that chuckling again. Calm, collected, egotistical chuckling. The figured reached a hand forward and ran his fingers down the side of Yusei's face. I" I told you, Yusei. I'm a part of you, now anyways. I am what you would call…./I" the figure paused to place his hand on top of the signer mark on Yusei's arm; the dragon's head. I"…the spirit of your mark. I am…how do I put this… your darkness." /I he finished with a smirk.

"Spirit?…My Darkness?…." Yusei started his voice still obviously confused. He sat up, and then proceeded to slap himself across the face. "I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming. There's no way this is possible…no way it could ever happen…" he spoke, rambling quickly raising his hand to slap himself again only to felt a strong grip on his wrist and his arm lock in mid swing.

I "I would appreciate it, Yusei…if you would take proper care of my body. So please don't injure, my pretty face." /I the spirit interrupted the duelist's rambling, his open eye narrowing the glare at the boy.

"b Your /b body?" Yusei asked, an eyebrow raising in confusion as he jerked his arm free from the figure before him.

I"Yes bmy/b body. I am a part of you, Yusei. So anything you do to yourself reflects on me. So do me a favor, and take a bath, eat something proper and don't up all night tonight playing with your precious computer. I don't look good with bags under my eyes." /I

Yusei's eyes narrowed at the snide remark this boy had just made. He still didn't believe a word of it. Spirits, Darkness… there was no way. No way Yusei was going to buy any of that crap…but for now he figured he'd play along with it.

His lips formed a smirk of their own, as he looked the boy who bared too much of a resemblance to himself over. "Alright, Spirit. Say I believe everything you're telling me. Say I believe that you really are a part of me, and all this other non-sense you keep saying? What am I supposed to call you?"

A coy smile appeared on the spirit's lips as he began to laugh. He locked gazes with the young signer and smiled a devilish grin. I"That's simple Yusei….I am part of you after all…so you can call me… Yukei."/I

To be continued…..


	3. Boring

Chapter 3 - Boring

~ 1 week ago~

It was a normal, typical average day for Yusei Fudo. He was off making his typical house calls for fix-it jobs on simple things like sinks, TVs, bikes, cars, and anything else typically boring that average person could offer him. It was a boring job that Yusei chose to take up but it was something to pay the bills and he enjoyed doing. The raven haired duelist enjoyed his work - it was just becoming repetitive fixing the same simple things day in and day out.

Finishing up his daily jobs, Yusei headed home. He walked into their small garage, stretching out with his hands above his head, and giving a loud yawn. …. The rest of the house was quiet, and Yusei noticed Blackbird missing and the Jack's coat wasn't haphazardly tossed somewhere. He concluded that they must both be out. He smiled at this concept, knowing that Crow was off working and Jack was - he hoped - looking for a job. Knowing that he had the small garage they called home - to himself he headed to the kitchen to make himself a bite to eat. Yet again typically average, and boring, Yusei found himself lying on an old couch before he knew it, lazily scanning through the news reports via his laptop. Nothing of interest. It was easily to find himself bored in a world so peaceful. Not that he minded. Well… maybe in the back of his mind he did. Just a little. However not even he probably knew that. It wasn't too long before the young duelist was passed out into a land of slumber and dreams, peacefully resting in his laziness.

The raven haired boy didn't hear the door open, as he dreamt of perfecting his current project on making a new engine. He didn't hear the stairs creak as he imaged himself crossing the finish line and winning the GRPX. He couldn't hear the breathing over head as his mind weaved a tale of happiness and smiles, living happily with his friends. He didn't feel it, when a needle was gently slid into his arm, cause after that he felt and saw nothing.

He heard voices. His head hurt. What was going on? Where was he? What happened? "Urgh" The young signer groaned as he shifted. He made a motion to move a limb and found resistance meeting him. The Raven haired teen pulled his arm harder only to be pulled backwards, feeling his back meet something hard and cold. He let out a grunt when his back hit, and his head flailed backwards. He opened his eyes slowly, his head ringing from the pain. His world was a blur of colors and it was a few colors to say the least. He saw blacks and a few browns…and quite frankly not much else. That didn't stop him from tugging at his bonds.

He froze only when he heard footsteps. His eyes darted in the direction of sound, still unable to make out much. There were two figures entering the room, a slight light coming from behind them.

"Looks like he's awake." he heard one of them say and quickly jerked his eyes closed hoping to make them believe they had just imagined it.

"I don't think he's come too, just yet." The other said, probably guessing this from his eyes being closed. Yusei was just praying they wouldn't figure out they were right.

"Well hurry up and drug him before he regains anymore of his consciousness."

Soon enough Yusei felt a hand touch his arm and slide his sleeve upward. Upon the feeling of cool plastic touching his bare skin, Yusei jerked his eyes open and began to struggle in his seat. The bonds on his chair weren't helping in the act but none the less, it didn't detour the boy from trying. He felt the grip on his arm tighten, and try to hold down his arm. Yusei kept struggling.

"Damnit! Would you get over here and help me hold him down?" one of the two shouted to the other. Yusei soon felt a hand grip him around the neck and shove him backwards. Before Yusei could give a reaction he felt the cool metal of a needle slide into his arm. He let out a low hiss as he felt the cold liquid seep into his veins and infect him with it's vile intentions. He shot them both a vicious glare, and spoke with a tone to match.

"What did you do to me?" he hissed narrowing his eyes on the man closest to him, as his eyes began to focus and more detailed features could be made out. The man said nothing and only took a step back, his associate releasing his hold on Yusei's neck and taking a step back as well. They stood just staring at him - making Yusei feel uneasy - as if they were just waiting to watch the effects of their little science experiment. "Answer me!" Yusei barked again, and the smaller of the two men just smirked at him.

"You'll have your answer soon enough Mr. Fudo, so just set back and relax. You're not going anywhere." the man spoke with so much ego it made Yusei sick. It sent a feeling down his spine that was an un-ignorable urge to strike the man with a hard punch. Yusei let out another low growl and began to struggle in his bonds again. He wasn't about to go down easily. The two men just smirked at his futile efforts and took their leave of the room. "Don't strain yourself too much, Fudo Yusei. You may be our "savior" but underneath it all, duelist, mechanic, bi_**signer**_/i/b…..you're still just a Satellite."

Upon hearing the door close, a low scream echoed throughout the room. The raven haired duelist found himself frustrated beyond belief. How did they know he was a signer anyways? He thrashed in his bonds even more fiercely than before, trying to break free with all he could. He pulled and pushed, kept thrashing in his bonds, but nothing be did could break himself free. He tried one final jerk with his arm only to feel a new sensation overtake him. Suddenly there was pain. A massive unbearable pain. Yusei felt his eyes shock wide and he released a scream to echo off the walls of the room he was being held in. He felt as if he was being electrocuted without actually having any form of energy touch his form.

In his out burst of pain, Yusei didn't hear the door open and the footsteps walking towards him. "Fudo Yusei." A low voice came from behind him. The Signer didn't hear the voice as his screams began to fade and he found his frame hunching over in his chair lazily. He whole form felt numb. He felt drained, exhausted. He felt as if all of his energy was forcefully pulled out of him all at once.

There was a long pause of silence before Yusei felt the looming presence behind with, the man in white just staring down at the boy with his lips formed into a malicious grin.

"Who's there?" Yusei shouted, unable to jerk around. Unable to move much at all. He heard the man's breathing grow slightly heavier than it had been before and heard footsteps behind the man in white to look down upon him. "Who are you?" the young signer growled at him. All he could see was a smirk as the rest of the man's face was blocked by white material loosely draped over it. The satellite let his eyes roam over the man taking in the details. White clothing, armor, his face was blocked out, tall boots, and a sword. That was the detail that concerned Yusei the most out of all of them. That Sword. Who carried a sword now-a-days anyways? His eyes moved to the man's face again and still nothing. Just his smirking lips and a piercing red eye. One piercing red eye, it made Yusei shutter when he looked into it.

"Fudo Yusei, Signer of the Crimson Dragon." the voice chimed again and Yusei growled upon being addressed.

"Who are you?" Yusei snapped again.

"It doesn't matter bi_**who I am**_,/i /b Fudo Yusei. What matters is b i_**who you are. **_/i /b It is pointless to tell you my name. You won't be given the time to remember it." the man in white replied quickly a slight irritation to his voice. He turned his back to the raven haired boy and began to type into the computer at the side of the room. The Monitors came blaring on the blue lights filling the room and reflecting off of the metal walls. Yusei squinted his eyes at the lights.

"What are you doing! What do you want with me?" Yusei shouted, trying again. To no avail the man ignored him. Yusei growled at him but not much else. His mind was telling him to fight his bonds and cause a ruckus but body wouldn't let him. "Answer me!" He shouted again. Upon his second outburst, the man turned around quickly and drew his sword, the tip balanced closely to Yusei's neck.

"Silence. We do not bi_**need**_ /i/b you, Fudo Yusei. Your life is simply a bi_**test**_/i/b and nothing more. I suggest you mind your tongue."

Yusei froze, his whole frame pressed back against his seat and his blue orbs focused on the tip of the blade and he swallowed hard. A small bead of sweat ran down the side of his face as he just sat there, saying nothing. With this reaction the man in white gave Yusei a hard stare. "Do you understand? I will not hesitate to kill you, Fudo Yusei." The raven haired signer only gave a slight nod. Just because he was being cooperative didn't mean he liked it. Yusei was rapidly analyzing the situation trying to think of any possible outs. So far, he had nothing, so the easiest option was to just go along with it and stay alive.

He kept still as the larger man with the piercing red eye began to place strange cords on his forehead after sheathing his blade. There were now three cords connected to his forehead following back to the near by computer that the man was playing with earlier. "The drug you were given earlier should be taking it's full effect soon. The pain you felt earlier was a side effect of your struggling. Had you just sat still the drug never would have reacted in that fashion." came the low monotone voice of his captor. As if on cue, Yusei knew just what the man was speaking of - full effects. He suddenly felt dizzy, and light headed as his eyes crossed for a moment and he found himself struggling to focus. "It looks like they are right on time." The stupid smirk of his only grew wider as he took a step towards the raven haired teen.

Acting as a warning sign, red light filled the room, as Yusei's arm lit up, his signer mark shining brightly, trying to warn off the approaching enemy and warn it's owner of danger. Yusei already knew the man was dangerous, but was even more sure that this man was not one to be trifled with when his arm broke into an all too familiar pain. That red eye focused on his arm, focused on the mark letting all know just what Yusei Fudo was…a signer. "Trying to warn me off, Crimson Dragon? Your subject is at my will I'm afraid." He continued his advance towards the satellite undeterred by the light. Yusei just glared at the man in defiance.

"What Do you want with me? Who are you! How do you know about the Crimson Dragon?" Yusei shouted at the man as he approached leaning over into Yusei's face. He wrapped his hand lightly around Yusei's neck and locked gazes with him.

"I thought I told you to be silent? I have no need for you, let me see the true form of soul." he spat only leaving Yusei confused before the man ran his hand gently over Yusei's eyes. The red mark grew brighter as it's owner fell unconscious.

All Yusei saw was black, and heard a voice a familiar yet unfamiliar voice…say "I'll handle this."

It was raining. He looked up for a moment, a splitting pain in the back of his head. He saw blonde hair framing a pale face and purple eyes looking down at him as he fell. "Jack?" he questioned as things started to go dark.

"Sleep now, Yusei."

To be Continued….


	4. Jack

Chapter 4 - Jack

~Present Time~

The sound of people came through a slightly open window, along with the warm heat of the sun's rays. These two things in tandem were the waking of Yusei Fudo. The small framed man sat up stretching his arms and shifting his form out of bed. Bare feet on the floor, Yusei stood up and looked around the room. He paused for a moment remembering an odd dream he had the night before. Something about a spirit that looked like him, and he couldn't remember much else…. The name Yukei came to mind for some reason. He felt like he had been cooped up in his room for days. Shrugging it off, Yusei left his room and entered the hall to find the restroom. He looked in the mirror to brush his hair back into it's usual spikes, only to suddenly see a face that was his but at the same time wasn't. A single red eye stared back at him, accompanied by a coy grin. Yusei only stood silent for a moment staring, in disbelief.

There was no possible way.

No Possible Way.

_I"What's the Matter, Yusei?" /I_

His reflection was speaking to him? Was he still dreaming? Did he just dream waking up? ….That had to be it. There was no way he could have a spir- Yusei's thought process was interrupted by his dragon mark flaring to life but quickly the red light was drown out by a dark purple. The spirit's eye narrowed and he heard a low growl. I_"You are not dreaming, Yusei. I'm plenty real. I told you yesterday, I'm part of you…therefore I know what you're thinking. Please stop acting like a child, and just accept it." /I_the spirit spat at him with a slight irritation in his voice. Yusei still just stared, he was quite convinced he was dreaming still. He saw the one he was supposed to call "Yukei' roll his one open eye at him. Yusei glared back.

"Well fine, Spirit… Just because you're there doesn't mean you can do anything. This is b my /b body and you're just going to have to deal with that." Yusei came back with his own triumphant grin only to be met with another smirk.

I "Is that so? You think you have full control, Yusei? I wouldn't be so sure of that…. And that's bYukei/b damnit." /I

Upon the spirit's last words, Yusei felt like right arm tense and the purple glow of his dragon mark become brighter. Before he knew it his arm raised against his own will and his hand clenched into a fist.

I"Do you understand now, Yusei? "b your/b" body is bmine/b now. There is plenty I can do, and there's nothing you can do to stop me… "/I his lips kept their coy grin as he looked straight into the innocent blue eyes of his host. I "Just bwho/b do you think beat the ever living pulp out of that buffoon, Crow?" You didn't think it was breally you /b did you?"/I Yukei mocked him, snickering as he watched the anger light up in Yusei's eyes.

"You what? It was bYOU!/b You're the reason I can't remember anything! You're the reason that Cro-" Yusei growled, his eyes narrowing as his tone grew louder, echoing throughout the house. He stopped mid-sentence upon hearing footsteps running up the stairs and then running towards him.

"Yusei, what's the matter? Are you ok?" He turned slowly to see wide grey eyes looking at him, the shorter of his two adoptive brothers staring at him in confusion. All he saw was Yusei standing in the bathroom, arguing with the mirror. There was no one there. Just Yusei. Yet he swore he had heard his raven haired friend, screaming throughout the house. Yusei just turned at looked at him, wide eyed, blinking a few times as if to say he was taken by surprise. " Are you alright, Yus'? I heard you yelling…." he paused looking around to make sure that, there really was no one else. "…Just who are you talkin' to, buddy? There's no one….here."

Yusei found himself tongue tied. What was he supposed to do? Tell Crow that there was a crazy spirit in his head and he now was not only hearing voices but seeing his reflection change to said spirit? Yusei just couldn't come to bring himself to think this was a good idea. He knew that the fiery haired male would think he was crazy. There was no way he'd believe him. So instead he gave an long awkward pause before coming up with an excuse. "I …um… I hit my toe when I woke up this morning and was yelling cause I hurt myself…that's all. I'm fine, Crow. Really." He spoke awkwardly, his voice so nervous anyone could tell he was hiding something. None the less, Crow only raised an eyebrow at him - knowing full well that he heard otherwise - and shrugged it off.

"Um…right? Well be more careful then, Yus'? Anyways I'm just glad to see you out of your room, and back to your old self again." The smaller male said before turning and leaving the area. Yusei turned to look back at the mirror only to be met with his own reflection. He paused, thinking. Maybe he was just stressed out. He couldn't have a have a spirit in his head… could he? He found himself pausing again to think as he left the restroom, troubled by Crow's words. He had said "it's nice to see you out of your room." So then that wasn't a dream? He really was hauled up in his room for days? So then… Crow really got hurt…and his spirit…did it.

I "So you're finally starting to accept me, Yusei? 'Bout time." /I Yukei taunted him in the back of his mind. Yusei clenched his teeth and growled. I "oh calm down, Yusei. At least you don't have to keep blaming yourself, right? And the best part is, you can't tell them without risking your reputation of sanity." /I Yusei could hear him laughing at him. There was an echoing laughter in the back of his mind and he didn't like it. He would give anything to be able to punch the spirit in the fact right now, but seeing as the spirit was a part of his own body that made the feat rather hard.

"Damn you." Yusei grumbled under his breath and headed downstairs for breakfast and to work on the d-wheels he'd been neglecting. Upon making his way into the kitchen, he found it abandoned so he simply made himself something small to eat and headed out to the garage with it. He figured he could eat while he was working. His boots clicked down the stairs with each step and he was soon met with slightly widened purple eyes following him as he walked over to the near by computer and sat down.

"You're actually coming out of your hole, and doing something useful I see."

Yusei ignored the Blonde's provocation and took a drink of his coco and began to go over his new engine program.

"I'm talking to you, Yusei. Don't ignore me." the former king snapped at him, standing up and walking towards the smaller male. Yusei still ignored him, this time becoming absorbed into his work. "Yusei!" The blond spun the chair around gripping it from the head rest and rose a fist, before he could take action however his arm was caught by the smallest of the garage's attendants.

"Jack! What the hell do you think you're doing? He's finally out of his room, and working. Leave Yusei alone. Seriously, he was missing just about a week ago. Give him his space." the red head ordered as the taller man jerked his arm free.

"Tch, fine." Jack let out a disapproving growl and left the room.

Crow rolled his eyes at the man's behavior

"Yus' just ignor -" he started but when he turned to face the boy he smiled when he saw that Yusei had already kicked his chair back around and was back to typing at an inhuman pace, while happily snacking on his breakfast. "- never mind. Looks like you're already paying him no mind, Yus'." He snickered and just stood for a moment watching the raven haired boy work. He just smiled and after a while he walked away, leaving the youngest to his work. The day rolled on and before Yusei knew it, he had lost track of time and he heard a knock at the door. He looked up to see the door open and the twins come running in, both of them smiling brightly upon seeing him.

"Yuuuuuuseeeeiiiiii!" they shouted in unison and ran to him, hugging him tightly without much warning.

"I'm so happy you're ok!" Rua chimed.

"We were worried about you." Ruka continued

He smiled at the two, placing a hand on Rua's head gently rubbing his hair. He just sat there for a moment, happy to see them before he realized what he had to do. Until he knew exactly what was going on with this spirit he had to keep people away from him. He would never forgive himself if this 'Yukei' snapped again and went after one of the twins. He moved his hands to rest on their shoulders as he looked them in the eyes, still smiling.

"Guys, I know you're excited to see me. I want to spend time with you too, but I'm going to be very busy with the WRGP, so I'm not going to have much time to see anybody." He spoke, trying to sound as sincere as he could. Rua stared at him in confusion and then turned to his sister.

"He's saying he needs us to go home, Rua. Yusei's really busy." Ruka mocked her brother. The young boy, began to pout.

"Whhhaaat! Yusei you'll still have time for us right?" He sounded flailing his arms around in a histrionic fashion.

Yusei chuckled and rubbed the boy's head, smiling at him. "Of course I will Rua, after the WRGP."

Ruka just rolled her eyes at her brother's pouting, and grabbed his wrist. "Come on, Rua. Yusei has work to do and you're bugging him. Let's go home." She smiled a good-bye to her would-be brother as she drug her real out of the door with her.

He let out a sigh of relief once the kids were gone. He really didn't want to have anyone else get hurt because of this spirit in his head. He stood up, stretching out to yawn. He had been setting at that computer for a while - and turned to only tumble backwards into his chair after crashing into something. He looked up to see narrowed purple orbs at him.

"J-Jack?" Yusei spoke slightly startled only because he wasn't even aware of the blonde coming into the room. The larger man simply leaned over, grabbing Yusei by the collar of his shirt and tugged him up so that they were nose to nose.

"Listen you. Don't think you have me fooled. I know what you're up to, and I'm not going to let you hurt him, you got that? You think you can go around doing whatever you want, and you'll find you got another thing comin'. I won't let you do as you please." He snapped, pushing the raven haired signer back into the chair he was setting in before storming out of the room again. Yusei sat there, blinking in confusion, unsure of what to say or even what Jack was talking about. He watched the blond storm away, trying to make some sense out of his anger…wait…did Jack have ….a limp? Yusei had to do a double take but he was sure he saw Jack struggle up a couple of the stairs. Just what was going on? He sprung out of his chair, to chase after the former king but stopped when he heard the door open again.

He turned slowly to see who it was and was met with raven hair to match his own and oval frames. "Carly-san?" he chimed, surprised to see the girl in their home. He knew the girl was one of Jack's friends but she normally never came to the house. It must be important if she was here. "Are you looking for Jack?" he asked her and she only shook her head shyly.

"No. Actually I….." she started twiddling her thumbs, shyly refusing to look him in the eyes. "I actually came here to talk to you, Yusei-san."

"Me? What can I do for you, Carly-san?" he asked confused. Was it just the day for everyone to act out of character, or was it perhaps Yukei's doing? Yusei was starting to wonder.

"Well you see…Jack hurt himself about a week ago…"she started and took a seat Yusei offered her as she began to explain. Yusei took a seat next to her and tuned in to listen.

"Yes go on…"

"Well you see, Jack said it was nothing and not to worry about it…so I asked him what he did…and all we would tell me was that 'Yusei needed me, don't worry about it.'….." she started worry in her voice, setting up as she drew in breath to lower her voice an speak in a tone mocking Jack. "So I was wondering…if you could…" she started tilting her head in confusion at the man she was talking to as she saw him bobbing his head as if he was dazing off. She reached out a hand to touch him on the shoulder, giving him a single solid shake she chimed… "Yusei-san? Are you alright?" No response. She shook him once more, speaking again… "I was just wondering, if you could tell me what happened to him? I worry about him and all." She shook him a final time after still getting no response and her eyes went wide as he rose his head, looking her dead in the eyes, gaze locked upon her, a wicked grin formed upon his lips. His eyes were different now. One a fiery red, blazing with insanity, the other was the same calm blue. "Yu-Yu-Yusei-san?" she stuttered as he grinned at her. "Wh-What happened to you?" her voice trembled.

He only smirked and placed the first two fingers of his right hand above his open blue eye. "Let's not let that fool get involved just yet, shall we?" he spoke with a wicked tone as he slid his fingers over his open eye, a purple scar looking line appearing on top of his eye lid; the eye remaining closed after he pulled his hand away. "Now where were we?" his grin grew wider. "Oh that's right. You want to know what happened…" He paused standing up and taking a menacing step towards the woman. " I can tell you…for a pric-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW!"

The voice echoed off the walls, and the small framed man turned to see Jack standing on the stairs, eyes wide with a towel tossed over his shoulders, in just his jeans - dripping wet from the shower it was easy to assume he just took. The blond raced down the stairs and ran towards the smaller framed man, instantly wrapping his hand around his neck and backing him into a wall. Jack locked gazes with him and growled. "What did you do to her?" he hissed angrily.

"Nothing, Jack. Nothing." Yukei responded with a light chuckle. "We were just talking." He expression continued to mock the former king. He stood loose unaffected by the fact that he was pinned to a wall by his neck. He still only smirked at the larger man.

There was a long awkward pause.

"So? Are you going to just stare at me all day, Jack? Or are you going to do something?" the spirit carried on with his mocking. "Oh wait.. You can't. How's that leg treating you? What about your shoulder? Is it treating you alright?" he taunted, using Yusei's lips to mock him and tease him, like he might actually care.

"Silence!" Jack shouted at him, tightening his grip on the boy's neck - who still remained un-phased.

"Now Now, Temper temper. Just remember you snap my neck, and you're killing Yusei too." he paused his tone, growing even more arrogant than it was before. "Actually, you snap my neck, you're really just killing Yusei. I'll just be awakened in the next who bears his mark. However, I rather like this body so please be kind to it."

Jack just narrowed his eyes and growled at him. Yukei responded with his own coy smile, a look surrounded in an all-knowing smugness.

"So how long Jack?" the spirit paused. "How long is it gunna be before you tell them?"

Jack growled again. "Shut your mouth…" he paused, glaring daggers as Carly looked on confused and scared of the two men before. "Just shut your mouth…. Yukei."

To Be Continued…


	5. Letter

Chapter 5 - Letter

Jack stood with his gaze locked on the small frame of Yusei Fudo, glaring darts at the man. His eyes narrowed further as the young duelist just chuckled at him with an amused grin. Jack let out a predatory growl and tightened his hold on the boy's neck. The spirit chuckled louder. "Does he mean nothing to you?" he retorted causing Jack to pull back slightly. It was a bitch to bargain with someone who was holding one of his closest friends hostage - even more so when that someone was technically said friend, and it only pissed him off more to see the bastard's coy grin. He was still having a hard time believing everything the spirit said to be true, but he knew it couldn't be Yusei. The eerie glow to the boy's eye, the smug grin always painted upon his features, and the tone to his voice, the dignified arrogance was anyone but Yusei. Not to mention… the way Jack found him a week ago. The way he found him was anything but Yusei. Quite frankly the blond found himself hesitant to think about it.

Carly stood, trembling behind the former king, her eyes wide, locked on the chuckling man pinned to the wall. She didn't know what to make of the situation, she was having a simple conversation with Mr. Fudo and the next thing she knew, he was cackling like a mad man and had a crazed look on his face. 'Yusei-san had always seemed like such a nice person too.' she thought to herself as she continued to watch the situation quietly. The two boys had their gazes locked on each other seemingly in a stalemate as to who would move next. Would Jack actually hurt Yusei to get to Yukei or would Yukei get his way and get the former king to back off?

All of that would have to wait as the front door creaked open and Jack's attention, along with Carly's instantly shot in that direction. An orange haired male walked through the door, whistling to himself. The small male stopped instantly however when his gaze floated around the room and stopped on the sight of Jack pinning Yusei to the wall - by his throat. His eyes widened and he dropped the package that was under his arm instantly as he bolted down the stairs screaming. "JACK WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He bellowed as he made his way towards the blond man. Crow stopped however when Carly unexpectedly stepped in front of him.

"No, Crow-san calm down. Jack was protecting me. Yusei-san...he…he…" her voice quaked as she tried to explain to him, and Jack looked backwards at the smaller male his attention floating away from the raven haired boy in his grasp. Soon enough the room felt in to a awkward silence. Carly still shook, Jack growled, Crow returned with a glare….and suddenly there was a small squeak like sound that came from behind Jack.

The sound came again and a voice stuttered. "J-J-J-ack…w-h-what are you d-d-oing?" All three pairs of eyes instantly shot to the boy, only to see widened blue eyes, obviously startled, and his smaller frame shaking ever so slightly. Crow pushed past the girl and grabbed Jack's wrist angrily.

"Moron! Can't you see that's Yusei! I don't know what the hell sat you off this time, but let him go! Yusei wouldn't hurt anyone, you know that just as well as I do!" Crow growled at the blond, who only blinked a few times - giving the younger of the three a glare before he released him. Yusei's hand instantly went for his throat in simple instinct. What the hell happened? One minute he was talking to Ms. Carly and the next he knew Jack had him pinned to a wall.

Jack turned away smugly and gave Carly a hard gaze. "Go home. Don't talk about this. Get some rest, and don't come over here uninvited. Got it?" he snapped at her with a stern tone. She nodded, still shaken up and left quickly. The larger man then turned to leave the room, not bothering to give any kind of words to the other two.

"Jack! Just what the hell happened?" Crow snapped at the blond who was already headed up the stairs. He narrowed his eyes and growled. Jack ignored him and that only made the small man's blood boil. "Jack stop right now, and explain to me why you attacked Yusei!" He hissed again, causing the former king to stop. He turned, glaring harshly back at the other signer.

"You're the last one I want to hear anything out of! You still have bandages on your face from the last time he went berserk… or have you forgotten? Like it or not, Yusei is dangerous now. Accept it. He's the not the same person he used to be." and with that he left the room. Crow could feel his anger rising at Jack's words. How could that cocky bastard say that about someone who was practically their baby brother? He clenched his teeth, a vain visibly showing on his forehead.

"Damnit Jack, get back here!" too caught up in his rage to remember Yusei, Crow too took off.

Yusei sat on the floor holding his throat gently. His breathing was rattled and he was just trying to remember everything that could have happened. He was starting to despise his lapses in memory. He was starting to feel as if he was losing control a little more everyday. He could hear snickering in the back of his head. A soft chuckle was coming from the back of his mind and Yusei didn't like it. i'Oh that Crow. Prefect timing as ever. That Baffoon Jack sure has a temper on him, huh Yusei?' /i the spirit chimed in the back of his mind. Upon hearing his voice, Yusei felt sick. Why was he cursed with this spirit? How did it even happen? When? He couldn't remember.

"That was your fault wasn't it?" Yusei mumbled under his breath.

I"Maaaaaybe. Don't be so uptight Yusei. I was just having a little fun. I wouldn't have hurt her."/I Yukei smirked ending his words with a tiny chuckle.

"Somehow I don't believe you."

I"Oh come on, Yusei. You can trust me."/I

Yusei shuttered when he swore he felt arms wrap themselves around him, and he soon saw another person out of the corner of his eye. There was the spirit again, pulling him close, as if he was trustworthy, as if he actually cared about Yusei, and wanted to protect the boy. Yusei only glared at him. The spirit leaned close to his ear and whispered. I "Soon Yusei… I will show you…I will show you that your friends are useless." /I

Jack wasn't too pleased when the door to his room came flying open to see a very angry male standing there, glaring darts at him. "Explain yourself. Now." was all he said as he stormed into the room and proceeded to literally get into his face. Jack shoved the smaller male away from him, causing him to stumble backwards and onto the floor.

"Good. Now set there and shut up." he snapped back, glaring at the delivery boy. "You want to know what happened so damn bad? He snapped…bIagain/I/b. He went after Carly."

Crow raised a brow at the blond and sat in silence. "Don't look at me like you don't believe me. You know of all people that something isn't right anymore!" he growled again. Crow dropped head as if to think the situation out.

"I know. I know Jack. Something's wrong but he won't talk to us, and you're not exactly the type to be concerned and caring. So what are we supposed to do if he just coops himself up in his room and avoids people?" The delivery boy asked looking back up at his -would be brother.

Jack crossed his arms and growled. "Simple. If Yusei won't talk to us, he'll talk to bIhim/I/b." Crow just shook his head for a moment.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, I mean him. "

"But we don't know even where he is."

"Then I guess we'd better start looking."

I " If you're reading this, Yusei needs you. No matter what we do, we can't reach him. He's lost it, and snaps easily. There is an anger in him we've never seen before. So if you get this, come home as soon as you can.

~Jack and Crow" /I

And so they sent out the letter.

To be continued….


	6. Normal

Chapter 6 - Normal

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Yusei's voice echoed off the walls as his sat up in a cold sweat, his eyes wide, nothing but a blur of darkness before him. He heard a faint chuckle in the back of his mind and then nothing. He sat there breathing heavy - almost panting as his hands gripped the blanket tightly.

The echo could have been heard by everyone in the house. It was heard by Jack, and it was heard by Crow. Jack simply twitched when he heard the sound. He grumbled something under his breath and rolled over to his side placing his pillow over his head. Crow however jerked wide awake upon hearing the scream. His room was further away from Yusei's than Jack's was so he was fortunate enough to not hear all the grumbling and talking Yusei had been doing in his sleep lately.

The delivery boy felt his body resisting the urge to spring out of bed and run to his friend. To his would-be little brother's side. It had been like this for weeks now. Yusei would wake in the middle of the night, screaming or shouting. He would wake scared out of his mind, afraid of something…and Crow found that no matter how much he disliked it, there was nothing he could do. He had ran to Yusei the first few times it happened, only to be pushed away or have his fellow Satellite tell him that he was fine and nothing was wrong. Of all people Crow could easily tell when Yusei was lying. None the less the red head paid it no mind - the best he could - and respected his friend's wishes. So the bird wielding duelist forced himself to lay back down and close his eyes. Some how he would manage to sleep the rest of the night away. Some how.

Soon enough morning came, though to the small red-headed male it seemed like an eternity. No matter how much he tried to sleep he couldn't. He could hear the sound of Yusei's fist hitting the wall at night and a couple more screams escape the boy. Crow just found it hard to ignore the raven haired boy when he was in so much pain.

There was a soft clanking on the metal ladder as he climbed down it to find himself in their make shift kitchen. As usual there sat the blond at the table. The former king sipping away at his coffee, reading the day's newspaper. He rolled his eyes at the sight before grabbing something from the fridge and setting down next to him. Violet eyes only glanced over at him and then continued reading the paper. Both of them sat in silence for a while, the previous night still on their minds, mulling over just exactly what to say. Crow spoke first.

"Is Yusei up yet?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"Playing with his D-wheel as usual."

"Oh…." Crow droned off and finished his glass of OJ before standing up from the table and leaving the room. It'd been like this since Yusei's night terrors had started. Short conversations, and awkward glances. Neither one of them really knew what to say or to do about the boy. He was growing more and more irritable every day. So the both of them just figured if they left him alone to do his work, it would be harder for the youngest of them to snap into his becoming more normal -fits of rage.

There was an awkward silence to the building now, just a faint sound of Yusei's tool clanking in the background if you listened. Crow sighed. How long would it be like this? He was worried about his friend but he really didn't know what to do about it. He picked up his delivery jacket that was hanging over the back of a chair and put it on. Another day of work… Crow paused to think again. Even though he hated the concept of Jack not having a job, at least he would be home to make sure nothing went wrong with Yusei… his mind brought him to thoughts of a few weeks ago and he felt his stomach flip. He shook his head and began mentally chanting to himself that 'all would be well, and they wouldn't get into a fight'….well he hoped. His boots clanked down the metal stairs and he saw the raven haired teen, goggles on his face and a plasma cutter in his hand. Yusei was focused and he figured it was better to leave the boy alone. He was probably cutting new panels for his D-wheel since the last time it had gotten banged around.

He just smiled at the boy and turned to see his work for the day… just a few packages it wouldn't take long. He looked over his shoulder for a moment when he heard the sound the plasma cutter stop. He saw his 'younger brother' lift the goggles from his eyes and reach into his back pocket.

"Crow, you going out?"

"Work Yus'. You need something, buddy?" He spoke in his usual tone, but was hesitant since the boy had been so easy to sat off as of late. He didn't drop his guard as the young male approached him and handed him a small white piece of paper, covered in scratchy hand writing and grease finger prints.

"Could you get some of this stuff if you have a chance? I'm running low on a few things and I can pay you back when you get home."

Crow just smiled at the boy's question. It was nice to hear him in such a casual tone.

"Of course, Yus'. Not a problem." he paused and scanned over the list, reading a few of the things there. "Nuts, bolts, …..bread…milk…" He raised an eyebrow. "Yusei, did you hand me a tool list or a grocery list?" He joked smirking at the taller boy. He smiled wider when he heard the other boy give a light chuckle.

"Kinda both. I tried to get Jack to go get stuff a couple days ago, but he wouldn't talk to me." he explained with a smile.

Crow gave a light chuckle at Yusei's response and left. It was so nice to hear Yusei speak so casually again… it was so nice to see him smile. Maybe Yusei was okay. Maybe there was just something on his mind and he needed the time to get through it. Everyone has times in their lives like that don't they? It was looking like things were going to start getting better. It'd been a few weeks since everything got messed up. It'd be about crow was sure about three weeks since Yusei had gone missing for the second time and the bouts of anger began. He hoped that this was a sign that things could be clearing up. He missed having the twins over. They had stopped coming over since Yusei's temper had started to grow weaker. Aki didn't come over as often either. For as much as people distracted Yusei from getting things ready for WRGP it was nice to have company.

Crow kept thinking things over as he continued on, delivering the few packages he had for work today. Once he was finished he smiled up at the sky enjoying the breeze only for a second. Now he was off to the store to get a few things for Yusei… He paused in his thoughts as his eyes caught a blur of dark pink out of the corner of his eye. Was that Aki? It was too late to tell now. The blur was long gone before he had a chance to make out what it was. He shrugged it off and put on his helmet, and mounted his bike to continue on with his day.

"Tch - ow…what is this.." he spoke to himself out loud feeling a throbbing pain in his right forearm. He pushed up his sleeve to see the tail mark of the crimson dragon his arm shinning brightly. He raised a brow in confusion. "What the -" then he felt it. He could feel the other signers. Aki was upset, Ruka was worried, Jack was furious but worried…but where was Yusei?

…

Where was Yusei?

Crow's eyes shot wide at this thought and he raced back towards their small home as fast as he could. Why could he feel everyone through his mark but Yusei? Did something happen to him? Why was the damn thing going off in the first place? This was just great. Right when he thought things were starting to go back to normal. He pulled into the garage, and threw off his helmet. Jumping off of Blackbird, he stood frozen as he looked around. No one was there. Tools were scattered all over the floor. The plasma cutter Yusei was using earlier looked like it had been kicked to the side. Screws, nuts, bolts and other miscellaneous things were askew on the counters and floor. Yusei's tool box was knocked over and there was a broken glass with it's contents spilled on the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" the delivery boy questioned aloud as he began to walk through the scene. His eyes followed the mess. It looked as if there had been a scuffle. His eyes went wide again, and he felt his heart skip a beat when his gaze fell on the stairs. There was small drops of red trailing up the metal stairs and out the front door - which was still wide open. "JAAAACK! YUUUUSEEIIII!" He bellowed as loud as he could, but he only got his own echo in response. No one was here….and his forearm still hurt like hell. Something was still horribly wrong. The red head approached the stairs and looked them over. Blood. It was definitely blood. This only made the boy more worried for his two 'brothers'. Just what the hell happened? He didn't know, but he was sure the throbbing in his forearm wouldn't go away until he found out.

To be continued…


	7. Manners

Chapter 7 - Manners

"Why did you do that?" came the startled yell of a raven haired teen. "Don't ignore me, damnit! Why the hell did you go after her like that?" the young signer continued, trying to get an answer, but still getting nothing. He literally forced his body to a halt, and he heard a deep growling as he did so. "Damnit Answer me -" his words were brought to a close as he was interrupted quickly.

b"Will you shut up, Yusei? We don't have time for your whining! We have ground to cover before that blond haired buffoon catches up to us."/b A voice similar the Yusei's own growled back at him. Yusei said nothing in response. b "Now will you just be a good boy and shut up?" /b with another snapping reply, Yusei felt his body being tugged into a run again, and the young signer only growled.

~~~~~ 3 Hours Ago ~~~~~

It had been about an hour or two since Crow had left for work, and all that could be heard in the garage of Team 5D's was the sounds of Yusei Fudo working on their D-wheels. After fixing a few parts on his own D-wheel he had noticed that a couple panels of the Wheel of Fortune were dented, so he rolled his eyes and went to fixing the problem. However, of course once he fixed one problem he found another. So Yusei was completely absorbed into his work when the front door opened. He didn't hear the clanking of steps down their metal stairs, and he certainly didn't hear the intense stare he was getting as the 'trespasser' stood in wait for his attention.

"What do you want, witch?" Yusei heard Jack's voice snarling from the upper corner of the room. He was right too, Jack standing at the top of the stairs, his newspaper rolled up in one hand. The blond only received a glare from large brown eyes as the woman folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm not here to talk to you, Jack. I'm here to talk to Yusei." she snapped, turning her attention back to the oblivious mechanic. She still got no response from the boy. Tapping her foot faster, as she was growing impatient, she spoke up again. "Yusei! Yusei Fudo I am not going to stand here all day!" her voice was soon followed by a clanking sound and Yusei pulling himself out from under his current project. Rubbing the top if his head, one eye clenched shut for a moment he looked at the woman standing before him.

"Oh! Aki!…." he droned off for a moment, feeling bad that he was ignoring his friend. "…When did you get here?" he asked still rubbing the sore spot on his head. "That really hurt he mumbled under his breath."

"I've been standing here for at least 10 minutes, Yusei! You really need to learn to play more attention. You shouldn't let people sneak up on you like that." she snapped, still tapping her foot. Her posture told Yusei she was in an obvious mood. While the woman continued to give the other signer a glare down, Jack simply rolled his eyes at the two and left the room.

"Oh. Sorry Aki." Yusei dropped his head a little bit at her tone. "Well did you need something? If it's homework help, can I help you out in a few hours?" She only narrowed her eyes at him.

"Damnit, Yusei! Why do you keep pushing everyone away? I didn't come over here to get your help! I want to know why you told Rua and Ruka they couldn't come over here anymore!" she spat at him, leaning forward as if to get into his face, trying to emphasize her point. She saw him pull back a little, his eyes widened ever so slightly. She could obviously tell he was going to try to avoid the question, so she only narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's not a big deal, Aki. I just need time to focus for the Grand Prix…" he started, trying to avoid the topic in general. He heard snickering in the back of his mind and his face reflected it - little to his knowledge.

Ib"You're going to tell her the truth are you Yusei?"/b/I the voice in his head taunted him with a smug tone. Ib"You're not going to tell her that you're afraid of me./b/I Yusei's face was reflecting his hidden fear as the spirit spoke. He took a step backwards, zoning into the spirit's continuous taunting, he hit his work bench and placed a hand down.

Aki took a step towards him, holding out a hand. He was acting strange. He spaced out. She was on her guard, but at the same time was concerned for her friend. Aki hadn't seen Yusei act like this before. Ever since that day… that time a few weeks ago he just kept growing more and more distant from everyone.

"Yusei?" her voice echoed as she took another step towards him. She froze however as there was a small laugh admitted from him. He was holding himself up with one hard, neck bent over holding his head with his other hand. He kept chuckling, as his hair changed… spiked wildly. "Yusei?" she chimed again, reaching out for his shoulder.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, WITCH!" he growled at her suddenly jerking himself up right - both eyes open. His left was a wild red, piercing and angry; while the right was wide and afraid, the dark friendly blue she could always find comfort in. His hand flew back quickly, sending a near by glass flying in her direction. She jerked herself upright, and the glass shattered in mid-air before her, the glass clattering to the ground. Her eyes narrowed at him, now she knew she had to be ready to fight. She took a step back as he began to prowl forward, glaring her down with a wicked smile. "So, little Miss Witch… I'm bso/b glad to see you again." The Signer's voice made her body shake. She felt a shuttered snake up her spine as an all to familiar pain flared into her right arm. Her eyes went wide, the mark on his arm too - lit up - except it was shining a bright purple instead of the familiar red their marks normally admitted.

"Yu-Yusei?" She stuttered, as she continued to back away from him. She could hear him growl as she spoke.

"Do bNOT/b call me by his name!" he growled, and he only grinned as her eyes went wide. He moved his right hand, to fingers extended forward towards his open right eye - the shining blue eye. "So let's not let him interfe-" he began before he felt his arm freeze, his red eye going wide.

"Aki Get Away from me! I'm not myself! Run Away!" the boy sounded suddenly and Aki's eyes went wide. His voice sounded different again… it sounded like… Yusei…like normal Yusei…just what in the world…

"Did you NOT Hear him! MOVE YOUR ASS, Witch!" a strong voice shook the room, freezing the two in place temporarily. Both gazes shot up to see Jack tossing himself over the railing of the stairs and sprinting towards the raven haired boy.

Yusei felt his mind snap, and his body's control being torn away from him. "Back for a second round, Eh Former King?" He heard his voice snarl at the blonde smugly and he didn't know what to do. Jack came at him, tackling him to the ground. He felt his back crack as he hit the pavement and the blonde's weight pinning him down.

"Why are you STILL Standing there? GO!" The blonde growled at the magenta haired woman. "This is not something you can handle! Get OUT of here!" He growled, while his fellow signer, thrashed for his freedom. Aki only shook her head at the scene, unsure of what to do. "GO DAMNIT!" He growled a final time, the girl giving a nod and running out the front door. Purple eyes re-shifted their gaze to the raven haired teen on the floor. He growled upon seeing a smug gaze on the boy's face.

"Awwww, you scared her off, Jack-kun." he spoke in a pouty voice that was obviously mocking the blonde. "I wasn't going to do anything…" he paused pushing his elbows against the floor, digging his knees into the larger male's stomach. "…too BAD!" he smirked, forcing himself upwards, shoving Jack's weight off his frame, and he sprung to his feet. The blond was soon on his feet as well and tossing a punch towards to smaller male.

"I find that hard to believe, you bastard. You're lucky Crow is still looking out for Yusei." he growled back at him, clenched both his fists. Yukei smirked at the taller man, narrowing an eye at him.

"Ooh? And why is that?" he spoked, mocked again.

"Simple. Because I don't have a problem…" Jack threw a punch forward landing it into Yusei's left cheek, causing him to stumble backwards. "….Breaking your face."

Yukei turned his head to the side and spat blood to the floor. He rubbed his jaw for a moment, glaring fire at the blonde. He didn't say a word. He simply clenched his own fist and drilled on into Jack's cheek in return. Soon both boys were in an all out war. They were trading punches back and forth, knocking each other into counters, knocking things over, and using anything they could as a weapon. Yukei laid a hand on a close counter, swatting the miscellaneous screws and blots at Jack. The blond moved out the way, only to counter with a punch to his opponent's stomach. Yukei growled as he doubled over, his hands wrapping around his middle. Taking this pause to his advantage, he quickly caught the king off guard swinging a low kick to the back Jack's knee. The Spirit smirked seeing the blond, tumble to the ground upon the impact of the blow.

"I see that leg is still bothering you Jack. Good to know, I hit you that hard last time." he taunted. "Now, if you'll excuse me…I have a certain witch to chat with." he turned with a grin and began to walk towards the door. Back turned, and guard dropped he didn't expect it when Jack brought himself back to his feet and grabbed the boy forcing him to the ground again. Eyes wide he struggled to force the larger male off of him again. He hissed feeling glass dig into his bear shoulder. After a few minutes, and a few more cuts he managed to finally free himself, and darted towards the door, gripping his arm tightly. "Damn that Jack." he growled aloud as he darted down the sidewalk. He could feel everyone - all of the signers through his mark. It was such a useful little tool. That bird brain was racing back to their home. That Blonde haired bastard was struggling to find his balance, but he would be hot on their trail soon, the small child was alert but no where around, and finally that woman… that witch… she was still running, still furious…still with so much on her mind.. And he would catch her soon.

~ Current Time ~

Yusei was still growling as he felt his body moving closer and closer to Aki. Yukei was equally annoyed with him, he could tell by the spirits dead silence. Yusei was still so confused as to what was going on. He didn't understand how he could feel like a passenger in his own body. Yukei was still clutching their shoulder as they ran, every step bring them closer and closer to her. His eye went wide when he saw her. He saw the familiar tails of her dress flowing behind her as she ran. Before he knew it, he was standing before her, blocking her way. "Going somewhere?" he spoke, grinning at her with a coy look. She froze growling at him, narrowing her eyes. His lips just curved into a smug victorious grin. Yukei only grinned wider as he felt Yusei starting to fight him, however the purple light on his arm only shone brighter as he held the first two fingers of his right hand over the top of his right eye. "Now it's about time we talked alone, Ms. Witch." he Cooed at her as he drug his fingers down, the eye closing leaving the looks of a purple scar over the now closed blue eye. He began to prowl towards her again, and Aki soon found her back to the wall. He leaned over her, placed one hand to the side of her head. "Now then… I do believe you owe me for the last time we met!" he shouted, moving in quickly to grab her around the throat with his free hand. His eye shot wide however when he felt a tight grip wrap around his wrist and tug his arm backwards. He looked over his shoulder to see long blue locks framing the golden piercing as they glared at him.

"The Yusei Fudo II know/I has more manners than to bever/bstrike a lady."

To be Continued….


	8. Protect You

Chapter 8 - Protect You

"IDIOT!" The word echoed in the vacant space and was soon followed by the thundering sound of a hand connecting with cheek of a raven haired man and his body crashing to the floor. "Why did you stop me?" the voice bellowed again, angry…no furious in tone as it's owner's red eyes glared down at the signer before them. The young duelist held a hand over his cheek where he'd just been struck as he looked up at his assailant from his position on the floor. He said nothing in response to the spirit and only kept a firm gaze. "How dare you Interfere, Yusei! Do you not see what I am trying to do for you?" his voice carried on, growling in frustration before the blue eyed boy spoke up.

"For me?" his voice chimed soft but confused. This small phrase caused the spirit to turn in his thrashing about to look at the figure still half setting on the floor, his red eyes now reflecting a sort of sadistic sympathy. His lips turned up into a coy grin as he approached his counterpart, and held out his hands in an attempt to bring the other man into his arms. Yusei pulled away, flinching as the spirit made his advance. Yukei looked at him, almost hurt. He pulled his hand back ever so slightly, and held them in a paused stance.

"Yusei? Are you afraid of me Yusei?" he asked, his voice was oddly concerned. He held out his hand again, moving to place it upon the signer's face only to have him pull back from his attempt once again.

"Don't touch me!" Yusei shouted at his would-be counterpart, his eyes narrowing in a firm distrust. "Why did you do that? How is any of this for me?" he shouted, all of his frustrations; his pent up confusions coming out at once. "Why do you make me hurt the ones that love me?"

The spirit pulled back at Yusei's out burst of emotion, pained that the boy would think such a thing. "Yusei…" he droned out for a moment before dropped his hands. "Yusei they don't love you." he spoke in a saddened tone. "How can they love you when they leave scars on your body?" Yukei asked pointing to Yusei's right side. Yusei held a hand over the spot and remembered the pain of injury - when he'd almost died trying to save Kiryu from the darkness. "Tell Me Yusei, How can they love you when they leave you bruised and beaten?" He reached forward again, resting his hand softly upon Yusei's bruised cheek - where Jack had hit him only moments ago. Yusei didn't pull back this time. For some reason he was able to feel a strange comforting warmth from this spirit. For some reason Yusei felt as if he could trust him.

"But you…" Yusei started moving to make mention the spirit's own assault on him but was cut short when a finger was held to his lips.

"I know. I'm sorry Yusei." he spoke and pulled the boy into his arms, running a hand through his hair. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Yusei." he spoke as if he was trying to calm the signer. "They left you all alone, and let those men take you again. What kind of friends let you get kidnapped and never come looking?" he asked still stroking Yusei's hair. "Please don't be scared of me Yusei. I'm just trying to protect you." Yukei looked down at the raven haired boy to see his eyes falling shut, entranced into the sense of security he was creating for him. His lips turned up into a sly grin, as his eyes narrowed still holding the boy close. "That's right Yusei. Sleep now."

"I'll protect you….from everyone. beven yourself./b"

"So Basically you're telling me that, that guy really isn't Yusei…but a different Yusei?" Pale digits reached up to scratch through long ice blue hair as their owner was finding himself more and more confused.

"He calls himself Yukei." Jack interjected into Aki and Crow's explanation.

"Yukei?" the two of them chimed in unison glaring at the blond man as if he was keeping information from them.

"How do you know something like that, Jack?" Crow's voice half growled as he continued to glare at the blond. Who in turn only turned away from him, and went back to drinking the coffee he held in hand.

"biJack/i/b…" Crow spoke trying to push the issue.

"Never mind that. The important thing is what are we going to do about this Yukei?" The long haired man spoke from his seat across the kitchen table. The two boys stopped instantly, and only glared at each other.

"You two haven't changed much." he commented setting his own cup down, looking to everyone with his own intense gaze. "The must important thing here, is that we help Yusei. That's why I came back here after all." He looked down, remembering the days of his death, and his 'revival' as a Dark Signer. He gripped the handle of his cup a little tighter as he thought about it. He'd almost taken Yusei away from all of them, simply because he refused to listen.

"Kiryu!" Crow spoke up waving a hand in his face. "You were zoning out again. Stop droning on the past okay? You're right, we have to worry about the now, and the now is taking care of this "Yukei"."

"Yeah but what are we going to do about him?" Jack interjected. The three of them continued to chatter amongst themselves purposing the problems and issues with dealing with seemingly another personality, and the fact that they really didn't have too much to go on.

"Maybe it's like my Psychic powers." Aki interjected breaking up their conversation.

All three of them found their interest perked and looked to her as if to carry on. "Go On. What do you mean?" Kiryu urged her.

"Well I wear my hair clip to keep my psychic powers at bay, so maybe we could keep this "Yukei" at bay with something in the same way?" she explained, offering up the idea.

"That's an idea, but how are we going to know which powers to keep at bay, and how do we know it won't hurt Yusei.." Crow started while Kiryu's eyes drifted to look upward towards their third story.

"I wonder how long he's going to be out…. I hope I didn't hurt him too bad." he mumbled aloud to himself.

"He'll be fine. Will you stop worrying about everything? I think he's hit himself harder just working on his D-Wheels." Crow teased the man, as everyone noticed him zoning out again.

The four of them stopped however when they heard a small clanking on the ladder that lead into the kitchen. Bare feet hit softly against the metal as the frame of a small raven haired man was carried down.

Kiryu smiled seeing that he was up and about, relieved that he hadn't hurt him too bad when he knocked him out earlier. "Yusei are you alright?"

The teen turned slowly, looking over at the four setting at the table, a sinister smile plastered on his lips. "Oh don't worry about me." he spoke, his eyes closed as he turned his head around. "I'm just fine." He finished opening his eyes sending them all a wicked glare. Both eyes were open, and both eyes were shining a wicked red.

To be continued…


	9. Memory

Chapter 9 - Memory

He'd been gone all day, or at least so they thought considering the house was empty when they came home. He was rudely disrupted from reading his paper when the garage door opened quickly followed by the sounds of an angry red head groaning as smoke poured out from the engine of his D-wheel. "Yusei!" he sounded, only to receive glares from the blonde haired man. "YUSEI!" He bellowed again, and got no response. Still the blonde man glared. "Oi! Yus'! I really need you… LIKE NOW!" the delivery boy's voice echoed off the walls, causing the once king to slam his fist down on the table he was setting at, making his coffee splatter on the table.

"How'd you break it bthis time/b?" Jack mockingly hissed at the smaller male, who earned a hard glare in retort.

"I dunno iwhat's/i wrong with her, that's why I was hoping, Yus' could maybe figure it out…"

"He's not home." Jack stated calmly, lifting his coffee to his lips, taking a sip and going back to reading his paper.

Crow gave the man a confused, unbelieving look as he took his helmet off and sat it on the seat of his D-wheel. "What do you mean he's bnot/b home?" he sounded. "Where else does he have to bgo/b?" his voice chimed again, the anger reflecting in his tone.

Jack simply rolled his eyes at the red headed bird and took another sip from his coffee cup. "He bdoes/b have a life beyond fixing your D-Wheel. Maybe he needed parts or found a repair job?"

The last statement seemed to calm the newest of the signers ever so slightly. "Oh… well he'll be home eventually, right?"

The problem with that statement was, that he wasn't. Hours went by and the young mechanic never came home. Before the two of them knew it, dusk was falling and the raven haired duelist still wasn't home.

"You think he's okay?" Crow asked; sliding himself out from under Blackbird.

"It's biYusei/i/b, I'm sure he's fine." Jack spoke back in a firm tone. "And Watch what you're doing, he won't be happy if you make the problem worse."

"It's MY D-Wheel, Jack. I built her; I can fix her. Yus' just knows more about this stuff than me's all." came another quick retort as the two began to argue.

Jack made a move to say something witty in return, but both boys were silenced quickly when they felt an all too familiar pain shoot through their arms and red lights shone brightly. They both could feel it. One of their own was in danger, and not just anyone… it was Yusei.

They locked gazes, both worried for their friends. "Yusei!" they shouted simultaneously as they dropped what they were doing.

"He's not alright, something happened." Crow spoke, upset with himself for not paying it any mind.

"Just go look for him, I'll take out the Wheel of Fortune to cover more ground."

The phone rang.

"Hello? This is Crow, but I'm kinda bus-"

"-Where's Yusei?" the other side of the phone echoed, the voice obviously worried.

"Aki, calm down. You felt it too? We were just about to go look for him…he hasn't been home all day…."

"You idiots! Did you forget about last time? What if those people came after him again?" She growled at him.. "No, I don't have time for this. I have to go find him. He needs us. biHe's scared./i/b" she hissed before hanging up the phone with a thud.

Crow turned back to look at Jack, who just gave him a knowing look. She was right, and they both knew it. They could feel it through their marks. He bwas/b scared, even if was ever so slightly. Without saying a word more, the former king, put on his helmet and the bird duelist were out the door, moving in opposite directions. Cover more ground. That was the plan.

All of them could feel it, something was a miss. Yusei was in danger, and he was afraid of whatever it was. You could suppose that was one of the benefits of being a signer. Even though Yusei rarely let his true emotions shine through, the marks would betray him every time and let the other's know how he really felt. It was rare when Yusei was afraid of something. So that only made even more important for them to find him quickly.

Jack covered miles of the city in the short time, Crow had covered blocks. The feeling on the raven haired duelist was weak so it was hard to pinpoint just where he was. Crow turned to asking people if they'd seen a man of his description, while Jack raced deeper into the city.

After an hour or so of driving, Jack found himself getting closer and closer to Satellite. He supposed it would make sense for whoever had the guts to come after him, to drag Yusei all the way out here. However before he could cross the bridge his attention was caught when he heard the sound of what could have been a small explosion?

Crow felt like he had been searching for hours, asking just about everyone with no luck of finding his would-be little brother. "Yus's where bare/b you?" he spoke to himself under his breath.

"Crow! Did you find him yet?" he heard a familiar voice shout from across the street, so he looked up spotting Aki and the twins. He dropped his head down, giving them a shake and a defeated stance.

"Crow!" Aki shouted at him again, holding her arm. He looked back up at her doing the same. Something was wrong. Their marks were shining brighter but they could no longer feel Yusei's presence. What in the world could that mean? He raced over to her and they three signers gave each other worried looks.

"Can you…" he started looking to the other two. They both shook their head.

He didn't exactly know where he was, but there was smoke pouring out the building when he got there. Jack was growing a little more worried - not that he would ever show it - since he could no longer sense his adoptive kin through his mark. "Yusei…" he hissed worried for the young man, as he pulled his D-Wheel to a stop and approached the building. He instinctively covered his face as he made his way inside. It was a run-down place, that was for sure. He made his way in further. Even without the help of the Crimson Dragon, Jack's instincts told him that Yusei was here.

That's when he saw it.

He turned the corner, and found what could appear a small laboratory of a sort, the door was jammed open, the computers in the room were shattered, and sparking. There was a small fire spreading from the back of the room, and a chair in complete ruin in the center of the room. He heard laughing, a maniacal laughing coming from down the hall. The sound gave him chills; even more so because he was sure he knew that voice.

He followed it.

Violet orbs went wide at the sight. There he stood, laughing like a mad man. There was Yusei amongst the chaos of this place, a few of what looked like - the workers of this place- lying at his feet.

"Yusei!" He bellowed, and the raven haired Signer jerked around, giving the blond a wicked grin. "Yu-sei…" he stumbled on the man's name when he saw his hair was a wild mess (more than usual anyways) and only one eye was open, shining a wicked red. There was a purple glow about the room, and Jack's eyes traced to the duelist's arm. There was his Signer mark - glowing purple?

"Yusei what happened to you? Did you… did you become… a Dark Signer?" he spoke, fearing the purple glow that had over taken his mark meant the worse had happened.

A small wicked chuckle came from the frame of the male before him. "Dark Signer?" he spoke in a coy tone. "Don't compare me to those pathetic fools." he growled, turning his full attention on the blonde. He took a step, and then another. Before Jack knew it, he was prowling towards him in a oh-so-not Yusei fashion. There was something off about him, something not right.

"Yusei, we have to get out of here! Come home!" Jack shouted at him, and received a harsh glare from the boy.

"Home? What, with you? Why would I ever want to do something like that?" he growled, his voice obviously angered. Just what did he say to set him off so bad?

Jack had to get him out of there, and it seemed like he would follow him - even if it wasn't in the fashion he liked. So the once king turned away from the boy and made for the outside, dashing down the hall.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you, Jack Atlus!" he heard the voice behind him growl followed by quickened footsteps.

Good, at least it would get him outside. Jack came through the door, only to find himself instantly hit in the face with the feeling of the cold rain pouring down from the sky above. The Raven haired signer soon followed after and stopped before the blond man, his face plastered with a wicked grin. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the boy, now that he could see him clearly. "Yusei… what happened to you?"

His nose wrinkled up in anger as he growled at the blond. "Do binot/i/b address by ihis/i name!"

Jack was confused. His name? That was Yusei, bwasn't/b it? So of course he would call him by his name. "What do you mean by that?" Jack barked back, and only received a solid punch to his jaw. His eyes narrowed at 'Yusei' and he balled his hands into fists. If that was how he wanted this to go down, fine. He knew he was stronger than the young mechanic and would bring him home out cold if he had to. "That's how you wanna play? Fine, bring it Yusei."

His one open eye flared again. "I btold/b you! Do bnot/b call me, by his name!" he growled swinging another punch at the former king, who quickly moved out the way.

Jack swung, drilling a punch into 'Yusei's' shoulder sending the small frame stumbling backwards. "Then tell me what you mean by that!" he growled again, swinging at the smaller male again.

He moved out the way this time, and delivered a hard kick to the back of Jack's knee, causing the taller man to stumble and hit the ground temporarily. He spit at the ground, right in front of the blond man, as if to show his disgust. "Are you that blind? I am not your precious Yusei." he hissed at him, looking down at him with a proud glare.

Jack slowly brought himself to his feet, and took a fighting stance once again. The two went back to exchanging blows, both pausing only to spit blood to the ground. They exchanged glares, and hits for a few more minutes, before 'Yusei' managed to strike Jack hard in the shoulder causing him to stumble backwards, ever so slightly. The blonde only glared in return.

"Fine, then, Not-Yusei. Just who bare/b you then?" he growled, his voice mocking and showing he didn't really believe the boy's story.

He stood with a proud stance, as he wiped the blood from his cracked bottom lip and spat the excess to the side. "I suppose for the time being… you can just call me Yukei." His red eye looked over the blonde with a triumphant grin upon his lips. "Now then, ibJack/b/i…" he continued hissing his name at him. "I'll just leave you be, seeing as you're much too injured to continue…. And I'm afraid little Yusei would have a fit if I "accidentally" killed one of his "precious" friends." he mocked the other man, making a move to leave the scene.

That was his one mistake.

As soon as he turned his back to the former king, Jack charged him. Before Yukei knew what was going on, he felt his arms twisted behind his back, and his small frame quickly restrained by the blond man. "Well then Yukei… you obviously don't know bme/b very well. I'm not afraid to rough Yusei up, if it gets the job done." he growled before delivering a hard blow to the back of his neck.

Black.

Jack gathered the unconscious boy up in his arms, and sighed when he looked down at him. Bruised, bloody; how was he going to explain this to Crow? Just what exactly happened to him? He let out a sigh and lifted his legs up, so that he could carry him to his D-Wheel. He paused when he heard stirring. There was no way he could came back after a blow like that… not for a while anyways. Jack's eyes looked down at his would-be brother again, and paused when he saw blue eyes struggle to open, and an obviously weakened look of pain come across the boy's features. "Jack?" his voice breathed out in a tired heavy tone. He smiled at the other duelist - unsure if he was awake enough to tell.

"Sleep Now, Yusei." he spoke, and as if on cue, the smaller boy's head was soon resting against Jack's chest, out cold once more.

Crow's eyes widened, along with everyone else's when Jack finally came home that night. He came in lifting Yusei off of his D-Wheel, carrying him in his arms like a small child that had fallen into a deep sleep. They pestered Jack with questions, wondering what happened, but he said nothing, and simply walked past them, carrying Yusei up the stairs to his room.

The door creaked open, and there Jack was. Setting next to the mechanic's bed, as the boy lie there in a deep slumber. Crow looked back at the other's with a look that they could easily read, and soon Aki had her hands on the kid's shoulders.

"We'll come back tomorrow… Rua, Ruka… come along.." Aki spoke. Even though she was worried she knew that it was best to leave Yusei in their care for now.

"But I-" Rua sounded, who looked to his sister, who only shook her head. "Fine." he pouted as Aki lead them down the stairs.

The two boys stayed in silence for a while, Crow taking a seat beside Jack, and they watched their brother sleep. "Is he gunna be okay?" Crow sounded in a quiet voice, bearly breaking the silence. Jack said nothing. Crow let out a sigh, lifting himself from his seat - returning soon enough with a few bandages and other medical supplies. Jack continued to set in silence as the orange haired duelist began to tend to Yusei's wounds.

"What happened, Jack?" Crow tried again, speaking a little louder this time. He was only met with the sound of the rain pouring down on the roof above head. He let out another sigh. It was rare to see Jack so worried. He gave the blonde a pat on the shoulder, and let out another sigh. "I'll leave him to you tonight then." he spoke before leaving his room, to retire to his own.

Jack sat there all night.

~~~~~~ That was over a month and half ago ~~~~~

To Be Continued….


	10. Why?

Chapter 10 – Why?

That gaze gave them all the chills and he could tell as he watched each and every one of those bastard tense up when they saw him. He shifted his weight, placing a hand on his hip – his whole stature reeking of arrogance.

His lips curved up, taking that prefect wicked little grin, as he looked at all of them, his gaze piercing their own all at once. "Ooh What's the matter? Not happy to see me?" He asked them his voice mocking them as took a step forward. "I thought you were worried about me?" he continued his tone still dripping with sarcasm as he looked them over.

His eyes fell on the sight of the newest member of this band of demons and betrayers. This, Kiryu Kyousuke. His nose wrinkled as he glared at him, approaching him towards him first of the four.

"We were worried about, bi_**Yusei.**_/i/b" Crow's voice injected the spirit's prowling. The red head stood up, slamming his hand down on the table, glaring at the other man. "Look, I don't know where you came from but we want Yuse-"

"Set down." Came a low growl, as the raven haired man forcefully shoved the bird duelist back down in his set. "I'm not out here to talk to biyou.__/i/b" he hissed, before shifting his attention back to the icy haired man. "I have a few things to discuss with ib" him_**.**_/i/b"

Kiryu's eyes narrowed at the other upon hearing his words. Arms crossed across his chest, he placed his cup down on the counter top and looked to the other with an unchanged expression. "What do you want from me?" he asked, and he felt his stomach turn at the sight of the spirit's lips spreading up into a smirk.

"We need to 'talk', Kyousuke. Alone." Yukei ordered, not bothering to pay mind to the others in the room. "You ibwill/i/b meet me tomorrow, at your old place around 3 O'clock-ish, or I will make sure your precious Yusei suffers." He hissed at the other, who didn't seem all to phased by his words.

"I don't know what you mean." Kiryu retorted, as his balled his hand into a fist, digging his nails in so deep he could have drawn blood.

Yukei shifted his weight, looking at the other man with a nonchalant look. A look that easily said that he knew he was in charge of the situation, and why should he? He had the one thing they wanted, and they could never take him back, no matter how much they wanted to. "Oh don't play stupid, Kiryu. We both know you know exactly what I'm talking about." The spirit retorted, just smiling at the other man. "And don't bail on me, or Yusei biwill/i/b suffer."

"You can't do anything to Yusei." Crow hissed from the table again, and he was met with a glare from two wild red eyes. "If you do anything to Yusei, you'll only be hurting yourself." He continued, and those same eyes went wild.

Yukei looked to everyone in the room, smiling, smirking, before a light chuckle; a sadistic sounding noise escaped him. "You don't believe me do you?" he started, turning his head around so that they all could see his gaze, before turning to rest his eyes back on his current interest. "Then let me show you."

Not one of them knew what happened really. The next thing they knew, the young signer's hair fell back to its normal position, his eyes faded back to blue, and they all watched as his body suddenly went limp and crashed towards the floor.

"Yusei!" Kiryu reached out from him, catching the boy before he could fall completely. The once Dark Signer looked down at his friend, worried, scared, concerned. "Yusei, are you alright?" The boy said nothing. His eyes were open, but there was nothing there. He looked like a doll. A perfect little doll. "Yusei!" Kiryu shouted, giving the boy a good shake. Nothing. i'Just what did this bastard do to you?'/i he thought to himself, his mind growling; thinking of all the ways he was going to make this Spirit this 'Yukei' suffer.

"K-Kiryu?"

Golden eyes snapped down, looking at the boy in his arms, to see those Blue eyes shining weakly back at him. He grabbed the hand that was weakly rising towards him, and held it firmly. "Yes, Yusei. It's me. I came back home for you." He said, worried, but trying to reassure his friend. He saw the signer boy smile, and those eyes fell closed, and he passed out again. Kiryu sighed as he held the boy. He moved an arm under his legs, to swing the boy up, and carry him out of the kitchen. The others got up and followed.

He gently placed the raven haired man down on the couch, and then sat down next to him, never taking his gaze off of the boy.

"What the hell was that all about?" Crow sounded again, and golden eyes narrowed glaring at the big-mouthed red head. "What?"

"You just had to open your damn mouth, didn't you?" came an angry growl. "You just had to push it, didn't you?" their once leader barked again. "Yusei is suffering, and you had to go and challenge the spirit that is holding him hostage. What are you, stupid?" Kiryu's hands were folded together, his fingers wrapped around each other tightly, as he tried his hardest to control his anger. Why didn't they contact him sooner? Why didn't they tell him about this before it had gotten this out of control? Why?

"Hey! I'm just as worried about Yus' as you are!" Crow just couldn't keep his mouth shut. His own eyes flared, but soon he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and he looked up to see firm violet eyes looking down at him, with a look that instantly drove him into silence. Instead the delivery boy just dropped his gaze, and left the room.

Aki gave out a sigh at the mess before her. She looked to the other two, and rested a soft hand on Kiryu's back. "Take care of him. I just met you, but I can see you care about him a lot." She smiled at him, before moving to walk away from the two. "I'm going to go see what I can figure out, about psychic powers and if there's anything that will help us." She explained, as the sound of her heels clanking against the metal steps could be heard.

With the sound of the front door closing, Kiryu looked to his side to see Jack pulling a chair up next to him. He didn't say a word; he just kept his gaze on his sleeping comrade. There was a long moment of silence between the two before it was finally broken by the blonde man.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, as he rose from his seat, and moved to leave the room himself. Kiryu looked at the sudden words and stared at Jack confused.

"We should have tried to contact you sooner."

And then he was alone.

Kiryu's gaze fell back onto the sleeping boy before him and he let out a sigh, as he brushed those black bangs from his face. He looked so young… so innocent when he was sleeping. It was things like that, that Kiryu lost track of when it came to this boy. He was sure they all did. Yusei was always so busy, working on things for them, taking care of them, risking his life for them – that he figured none of them really had time to stop and notice how fragile this young duelist could really be. Another sigh escaped his frame, as he dropped his gaze to the floor for a moment.

"Don't worry Yusei. I'll protect you."

….. To Be Continued….


	11. Crimes

Chapter 11 – Crimes

He sat impatiently waiting for the icy haired duelist to leave. He'd been setting there, for hours, just staring at him, watching his counterpart sleep. It almost sent shivers down his spine. It made his stomach flip in disgust. Still he sat there, and waited. Waited for the chance to just get up and leave. He needed that moment to be able to walk away from here, take Yusei with him, and back to a place where the young duelist would be taken care of.

Within the confines of their mind, their soul, the spirit held his counterpart, his partner, tightly in his arms, as the younger boy slept there. Red eyes shifted downwards watching the other, and a saddened smile crossed his lips. He moved one hand to brush the bangs from the other's face, and just continue to watch him as he still sat there, silently waiting for the icy haired man to leave. He could hear everything, every breath, every noise, every word that Kiryu spoke.

'_I'll protect you, Yusei'_

Just the sound of the words made Yukei feel sick. He hated them. He hated **all**of them. No, not as people, that wasn't why he loathed all of the ones his partner called 'friends'. He hated them for everything they had ever done, done to his precious Yusei, and he would be the one to set things _**right.**_

It was almost instantaneous; as soon as Kiryu removed himself from the scene- they were gone. Eyes opened, gleaming bright red instead of the normal soft blue they possessed, and Yukei was at work. He pulled his partner's boots on, and rolled his jacket on to his shoulders. Those same eyes fell on the D-wheel of matching color, and he smirked. How he missed the feeling of the wind, and it had been such a long time since Yusei had ridden his 'baby'. Those fools wouldn't even know what happened by the time they came back. Yusei was _**his **_and they were going to need to come to understand and accept that. He pulled the garage door open, and within in seconds the engine flared to life, and he was gone.

Within the corridors of their mind, slowly the blue eyed duelist awoke, and Yukei felt the vision in his right eye leave him as the red iris returned to its normal color.

**You're awake I see." **

"Where are we? Yukei, what's going on?" The younger duelist barked as he felt his hand rev the engine of his D-Wheel, and the wind brush past his face.

"**Home, Yusei. I have a date with your little Dark Signer, and you're going to be a good boy and set back and watch."**

"I'm not going to let you hurt him, or any of my friends." Came the next retort, and Yukei tried to ignore him, but in the end, it was _Yusei_ and he couldn't. He turned the corner sharply, and he felt Yusei cringe within his mind.

"Let me drive, if you wreck my engine, I swear…." He started, and their lips smirked.

"**You'll what Yusei? Stand up for yourself? That's **_**adorable**_**."**

Yusei said nothing to the retort, only 'sat back' and let the spirit drive them to whatever it was he was taking them. Soon his eyes laid sight on his old home, on Satellite. He let out a sigh at the thought, the memories of living there, of scrapping to survive, and dodge the authorities to be able to keep working with his technology and his cards. It wasn't an easy life to live, but it was his, and Yusei wasn't the kind of person to deny where he came from. Even if he wanted to, the mark on his face told the world, and the mark on his forearm was a constant reminder for himself.

His eyes went wide, as the spirit pulled the bike to a halt, and dismounted. He pulled off his helmet, looking up at the building before him. It was, it was his…their old hideout when Team Satisfaction was still around.

"How did you…" Yusei started, as he just kept staring at the building. He took a step forward, and then another, as if the building was pulling him towards it without him realizing it.

"**Yusei, please. Do you even realize how long I've been watching you?"**

Actually, that was a good point. How long was this spirit, this 'Yukei' watching him? At the earliest he assumed when he became a signer. Every time this spirit seems to become involved it has something to do with his mark. So at the earliest…

"**Yusei, stop. You're constant pondering is giving me a headache."** Yukei chimed, bringing them to the stairs of the building and climbing to the second floor.

The building it's self was still mostly intact, well as much as it was the last time the young duelist was here three years ago. A few steps forward and they were setting at Yusei's old desk, where he would build duel disks and dream of making a D-Wheel one day. Yusei sighed, as the memories came back.

"So…" he began to say, but was interrupted by the other.

" **You've always been a signer, Yusei. The Crimson Dragon was waiting for you to be ready for its power."** Came the explanation, followed by a sigh, as Yukei crossed their arms as if he was getting ready for a long speech.

"**Yusei, I've always been there- Waiting, Watching, wishing I could do something to help you, wishing I could have made you do what you needed to. I've seen it, **_**all**_** of it. I've watched how they all hurt you, and since you would never do it I will…"**

"What do you…mean?" Yusei asked, but felt his feet hit the floor as the sound of an engine cutting filled the air.

"**He's here."** The spirit spoke, standing still for a moment. **" So, I'm giving you two choices Yusei, set back, watch and be a good boy, or I'm sealing you off where you can't interfere."** came his voice, firm in tone to solidify his words.

"I- I'll behave, but I won't let you hurt Kiryu."

A simple 'heh' escaped the other, as he carried their body down the stairs and rested against the door frame, staring down the other man as he dismounted from his motorcycle. He grinned wickedly as he saw the other man move to say something, only to stop and stare at his eyes. He could see the confusion in those golden orbs and it made Yukei giddy with anticipation.

"Your eyes…" He spoke, taking a step forward, trying to figure out the heterochromia of his friend.

"**What about them?"** Yukei retorted, confident, cocky, and arrogant as usual. He walked away from the other, bringing himself to set down on a nearby pile of rubble.

"They're…."

"It's me, Kiryu."

His voice became softer, kinder, and Kiryu could only stare confused. It was as if one minute the words were this spirit's, and the next they really were Yusei.

"**Yes, Kiryu. Yusei is here, awake, well, and **_**listening**_**. He's promised to be a good boy; otherwise, he'll have to set our little party out." **

"So then, why did you bring me here?" Kiryu asked, taking a few steps forward to he was standing before the younger male, the form of his very best friend. He cringed when he saw those lips curve up into a wicked smile that was all too – not Yusei- and that eye, that red eye glimmer with intentions he couldn't even begin to place.

"**Because Kiryu Kyousuke, you are now acting as a representative of all of Yusei's friends – in **_**My Court**_**. Are you ready to face the crimes you have committed?"**

Golden orbs narrowed, and pale hands clenched into tight fists.

"I am."

To Be Continued…


End file.
